Those Nights
by crittle247
Summary: "Friends are the magic pill and movies are the chocolate coating to make them go down easier" My take on Tony's childhood thru is first few months with NCIS and why he is such the movie buff we all know and love.
1. Another Fight

**Summery: **Friends are the magic pill, and movies are just the chocolate coating that kept him alive all those nights of his childhood.

**A/N:** Inspired by my last story "Day Off" the chapter of Tony and amplified by Skillet's song "Those Night" which I strongly recommend that you listen to the song just once, because if I could, I would so make a music video to this story with the song.

**Chapter One: Another Fight**

"_Didn't want to go home to another fight,  
__through all the hard times in my life,  
__those nights kept me alive."_

It was just another estate on a block full of mansions in the middle of Suffolk County of Long Island. All the mansions in this area all had long driveways with gates and hedges at the end of the brick paths to protect their privacy from middle class passer bys. It was a quite afternoon with the exception of one house up the road. It was a beautiful three story Victorian house with a big yard in front. From within the exquisitely carved oak door the sounds of crashing plates and yelling could be heard. No one outside the estate ever heard the ruckus within; rather they only saw the perfect picturesque family who had fulfilled the American Dream. The maids and various other staff members on the other hand, knew all too well the unbalance of this particular household and stood back or tired to make themselves scarce from the current fight between the houses' masters. Sitting on the stairs by the kitchen was a ten year old boy dressed in clothes that made him look like a sailor, and it wasn't like a navy sailor but something more like the hired deck hands on their yacht in the Hampton.

Another dish shattered on the floor followed by more yelling. The young boy flinched and subconsciously brought his legs closer to his body. All he told her was that he didn't want to wear these clothes anymore, and then all hell broke loose. These fights were getting more frequently with every passing week and they all seemed to end the same way.

"Anthony David DiNozzo!" A deep Italian voice boomed through the first floor.

Anthony flinched again and wanted to turn and to run anywhere in the world but the kitchen below. However he knew that if his father had to call for him a second time, the punishment would increase. The young boy slowly stood up and solemnly walked down the stairs. When he walked into the kitchen, Anthony saw pieces of shattered white china plates all over the dark tile floor. His mother was standing by the counter near the sink and open cabinets that kept the dishes. In her hand he noticed was a glass of that dark amber liquid that smelled terrible to him; something that she had in her hand a lot more lately.

"What the hell took you so long?" His father shouted causing the boy to spin around to face his farther. "Get over here now!" Anthony slowly walked to the invisible spot on the floor where his father was pointing towards. As he approached, he could smell the alcohol and cigar smoke that was saturated into the clean cut shirt on his father. "Now you listen to me, until you turn twenty one you will do what your mother tells you. That means wearing anything she lays out for you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Anthony said softly as he looked down.

But a back hand came and smacked him across the cheek forcing him to look back at his father. "What have I told you about disrespect? Answer me correctly!" His father yelled as he backhand his son's face again.

"Yes sir." Anthony said louder as he held back a cry and the urged to put a hand to his check to stop the familiar pulsating pain.

"That's better; now get the hell out of my sight."

"Yes sir."

As Anthony was heading to his room, he heard his mother slur something that sounded like "He's not cute enough anymore to pull it off." He ran up the stairs, stripping the navy blue and white clothes off of him as he went. The young boy did not waist anytime on putting on clothes that a normal ten year old boy would wear. Then he grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with more clothes and a few toy and items that were sacred to him and pocketed all his allowance money that he had been saving, and ran out without a second glance of his canopy bed and vampire looking room.

As he walked back down the stairs, one of the maids approached the young master. "Your father went off to the office and your mother went to the country club, both had no idea when they were coming back."

"Thank you, I'm going to play outside." He lied to the help; she nodded her head and went back to her duties. Without another thought, Anthony continued out of the house with the mind set to never, under any circumstances, come back.

Anthony took off on foot, the blocks in his area were long and many, but he did not want to waste the small amount of money on transportation. He knew that the neighborhood was safe enough for a ten year old to be walking by himself, hell he had even walked the streets at night before, just to get out of the house during fights; it's not like they noticed.

It was late afternoon when the houses changed from million dollar estates to upper middle class homes. He slowed his pace enough to enjoy the inviting look of these homes. Every time they would drive past this neighborhood he would press his face on the tinted windows to see as much as he could. But now Anthony smiled, he had all the time in the world to imagine how wonderful it would be to live in one of these warm family homes, rather than the huge cold empty mansions. One house suddenly caught his green eyes; it was a two story stone and dark wood house, like a smaller version of their fall cabin in Maine. That was his favorite vacation spot because it was the only time and place where his own parents gave off the warm feeling of what a real home could be like.

The house before him now had a big tree in the front yard with a tire swing; his eyes grew wide with excitement on imagining the countless hours of fun on it. He kept walking with his eyes on the house memorizing every cobble stone, wood planks and blades of green grass knowing he'll never pass by here again. Suddenly the front of his body and the side of his head ran into a soft but sturdy block. Anthony whipped his head around and came face to face with someone's stomach. He looked up and saw the face of an aging man holding a few paper bags with a few now on the cement ground by their feet.

Realization of what just happened hit Anthony and panic filled his face. He instantly dropped to the ground and started to gather the fallen items. "I am sorry mister; I did not mean to run into you."

The man smiled "That's quite alright, accidents happen all the time. Luckily the eggs didn't drop."

That sentence put young Anthony deeper into his panic. "I didn't break anything did I mister? I'll pay you for anything-"

"It alright, no harm done." But then he looked at the boy who was on the verge of tears and wondered why this child felt that a few dropped groceries were the grounds for tears. The man then noticed a red a purple bruise on his right check and new something was wrong. "How about this, you can pay me by helping me carry these bags into my house."

Anthony looked up and saw that the old man was pointing to the house with the big tire swing. He looked back to the old man, he had been told by Mariah, his maid, to never go with a stranger, but the house looked warm and the man was old and reminded him of his Uncle Clive, he like Uncle Clive. And it wasn't like anyone back at the estate would even care.

"Is it a deal? I have some ice cream that's going to melt here pretty soon." The warm smile of the man made up Anthony's decision.

Without a word, Anthony picked up the bags and started to follow the old man up the pathway to the house. When he walked through the door, he let out a sigh of awe, it was exactly like the cabin in Maine, but something was also very different, it looked and felt like a real home, or at least the real homes of his imagination.

"You can bring those bags over here." The calm voice of the man snapped him out of his amazement and joined him in the kitchen. "What's you name son?"

"Anthony, sir," he answered loud and clear, however being in the kitchen made him nervous.

"Nice to meet you Anthony, my name is Charlie and that's my grandson Kevin in the living room." Anthony turned his head to the open room and spotted a boy sitting on the sofa who appeared to be just older than he was. But he looked skinny and had no hair on his head or face. "We're going to have some ice cream Sundays, would you like some?"

Before he could speak, Anthony's stomach let out a growl and his face became red with embarrassment. He found a clock and realized that it was dinner time. "You're having ice cream for dinner?"

Charlie let out a laugh, "No, we're having pizza as well."

"Really?" He was shocked, pizza and ice cream for dinner, that almost never happened.

"Yes, its one of Kevin's favorites when he's feeling up for it."

Anthony nodded respectfully showing that he understood. He felt his stomach grumble, thankful it was to quiet to hear. He then spoke, "I'm sorry again about the groceries. I'll be leaving you now so you two can enjoy your meal." He made a slight bow and turned to leave. He wanted to find a place where he could get some pizza and maybe even some ice cream for himself.

However before he could turn around, Charlie stopped him. "Before you head off, will you answer a question for me?" Anthony gave a small nod. "What is a young boy like yourself doing walking alone at this time of day with a full backpack on the weekend?"

There was a look on Charlie's face that Anthony had not see in a very long time, concern. Not just any concern, but true concern that was coming from a complete stranger. It took everything inside of him not to start crying on the spot, but his eyes reddened and his fists clenched at his sides.

Charlie was taken aback, he didn't think that his question would cause this strong of a reaction. He saw his grandson start to get up from his chair but with a shake of his head the kid sat back down in the seat. Charlie put a hand on the now crying boy's shoulder as he got down on one knee to get eye level. That's when he saw clothes sticking out of the side of his.

"Are you running away from home?" Charlie asked softly and Anthony nodded through the tears. Charlie thought for a moment before speaking again. "How about this, go have a seat with my grandson and watch some TV while I make the pizza. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, sir." Anthony answered as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Good." Charlie got up with a smile. "Let's take this backpack off, it must be heavy."

"Yes sir." He obeyed quietly as he set his bag on the floor by the kitchen table and turned to the living room. Slowly he walked to a big plush couch that faced a bigger TV. There was a stone fire place off to the side with a mantle full with pictures.

"Hey Anthony, what do you want to watch?" Kevin said inviting the boy to join him. Anthony looked away from the happy pictures to the boy who looked really weird. Kevin noticed the kind of look and smiled. "I have cancer; do you know what that is?"

He nodded and took a step closer to the couch. "My grandpa had it, I think. Is that why you don't have eyebrows?"

That caused Kevin to let out a weak laugh. "It's from the chemo, to help get rid of the cancer."

"Oh," he took another step closer.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or a show?"

"I don't know?" Anthony was at the couch and turned slightly to look at the TV and saw a bunch of guys in a camp wearing brown and green clothes.

"It's M*A*S*H," he explained. "Those guys there are doctors in the army during the Korean War. It's pretty funny, grandpa loves this show." Anthony then sat beside him. He wasn't crying anymore, he had long since learned how to suppress his feelings when he could; rather he now had a guarded look of interest as he silently deciphered the plot of the show.

It was only two more episodes later when Charlie announced that the pizza was done. Anthony was very sad that they had to stop watching the show, but the mouth watering aroma wisped up his nose and entertaining show was forgotten. The three of them sat down at the table and Anthony was amazed at the wonderful looking food that surrounded the large cheese pizza with pepperoni and sausage. There was also a wooden bowl with salad that looked so colorful and tasty then any salad he had seen, with a plate of homemade garlic cheese bread. His eye's sparkled with a smile that slowly moved down to his lips as he turned his gaze to the host and grandson which they returned. Anthony was filled with eager anticipation to start eating, but noticed that the two men bowed their heads with closed eyes.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for another wonderful day." Charlie started off. "Thank you for giving your strength to Kevin and we pray that each day with bring him closer to beating this cancer. We also thank you for Anthony, I hope that this will be the start of a beautiful friendship and be with him though any hardships he may be facing. Bless this food to our bodies, in Jesus name amen."

When they opened their eyes, Anthony tried to act like he was doing the same instead of feeling totally awkward. But like everything else, he could not hide it and Charlie just smiled. "You can take the first slice." He said sliding the pan of pizza closer to their young guest.

"Thank you." He replied as he took a slice of pizza, warm cheese started to drip off the crust and he was just able to make it to his plate before it fell off with the toppings.

The three of them ate, but not in silence like the meals that were rarely shared with Anthony and his parents. Charlie and Kevin kept conversation going during the whole meal, sharing stories and telling their young guest more about themselves. Anthony sat quietly listening to the stories, but he found himself laughing and a few times shared a little bit about him as well. After they finished their dinner Charlie made them all an ice cream Sunday, just as promised. It was a good hour before they finished dinner and dessert, and it was the funniest hour that Anthony had in a long time.

"Well, it's getting late; your parents must be getting worried." Charlie said as he got up from the table taking some plates with him.

The smile that was on his face faded and Anthony averted his eyes from the two hosts. "Their out and wont be back home for a while." He said with truth, but with a huge side step from what Charlie was really saying.

"Oh," the old man acted like he was surprised, but he had figured that out a while ago. "Will there be anyone at home with you?"

"Yes, some of the maids live with us."

"Good, I'll drive you home."

"That's okay, I can-"

Charlie placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder cutting him off. "I know you are a young man and can take care of yourself perfectly well, but it will put my mind at ease to know you are home safe and sound."

The ten year old was going to comment on that he's never safe, but he was too confused that again a stranger was worried about his welfare. He opened his mouth to speak but Kevin beat him to it. "And if you are every bored, we can hang out here. There are a few movies that we can watch, and they are always showing reruns of M*A*S*H."

"Really?" A smile appeared on his face at the thought of watching more of that show.

Kevin flashed him a smile, "Yeah it will be fun."

"Okay."

"Good, lets get going." Charlie said picking up the backpack and headed to the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Kevin."

"It was great to meet you too, Anthony."

He followed Charlie outside to the man's car. He got into the backseat and waited for Charlie to start the car before giving him some directions. It was a quite ride but thankfully it took half the time to get home than on foot. Before he knew it, they were pulling up to the gated drive way.

"Looks like we're here." Charlie said as he place the car in park.

Anthony opened the door as he took off his seat belt. "Thank you for the ride and dinner, Charlie." He grabbed his backpack and started to get out, but the man stopped him.

"Hold on a second Anthony," he turned to as much as he could to face the back seat. "He is my number if you ever want to come over and hang out with Kevin, or if you ever just want to talk." He took the piece of paper and studied the number written on it before he put it in his pocket. "And Anthony, never hesitate to call no matter what the hour okay."

"Okay. Thank you again." He got out of the car and shut the door. Anthony didn't look back as he went to the side gate; he saw the lights from the headlights of Charlie's car stay on the path until he reached the door. It was only when he heard the car drive off did he turn around to the now empty driveway. He could sneak away, find some place to sleep for the night, but if he did that there would be no way for Charlie to find him.

Anthony opened the door to the house and went inside, instantly Mariah was at the door with worry across her face. "Where have you been, I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry Mariah," he apologized greatly; he didn't think anyone would notice his absents. "I was over at a friend's house." He told as he place his hands in his pocket.

"Well please next time you go out, let me know so I don't get a heart attack trying to find out where you are." A smile was growing on his face that someone in this house was worried about him but it instantly faded with the maid's next words. "If your parents came home asking about you and I did not know where you are, they would surely fire me."

And there it was, just like everyone else, she wasn't worried for his well being but for her own. Mariah left him at the door to finish up her nightly duties, Anthony walked slowly up the stairs to his room wondering why he let himself to come back here. As he changed into his pajamas, the piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Anthony picked it up as he climbed into his bed, the green eyes never leaving the black inked numbers. A smile formed on his lips as he thought about his afternoon with Charlie and Kevin, and for the first time in months he fell asleep with happy memories and peaceful dreams.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think, there are going to be at lest five more chapters spaning different times in Tony's life....please grace me with a christmas gift of reviews and you all have a great christmas.


	2. By The TV Light

**A/N: **So after watching "Flesh & Blood" learned some stuff...but got confused when Tony said that he was 8 when his mom died, but in "Framed Up" he said that his mother dressed him as a sailor till he was ten. So for the propose of my story Tony's mom died a little bit later after he was 10..Also I thought for some reason that this was going to be easy to right…turns out that I didn't realize that movie come out different years :) So trying to find out what came out during the years I'm writing and that VHS weren't out in home until mid 1980's I had to change some things. So I apologize if things are a bit off for those from late 70's…I'm a late 80's baby… And lastly THANKS to all of you reading and leaving reviews!! Makes me fell loved :)

**Chapter Two: **

"_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
in a dark room lit by the TV light  
through all the hard times in my life  
those nights kept me alive."_

Months past and nothing really changed for young Anthony, his parents still fought, his mom's drinking got worse and his life in the DiNozzo Manner was still lonely and empty. Yet, instead of hiding in his bed room, or running off, Anthony found himself going over to Charlie's house and spending many afternoons with Kevin in front of the TV. They would watch _M*A*S*H, Happy Days, Chips_, and reruns of _The Muppet Show, Monty Python's Flying Circus_ and _Kojak_. Charlie would also take them to the movie theater on days that Kevin was feeling up for it. The first movie that Anthony saw with them was a movie matinee showing of Ian Fleming's James Bond in _Dr. No _and _From Russia with Love_. Instantly Anthony fell in love with the James Bond character and pretended that he was truly 007 himself and had friendly arguments between Kevin saying that Sean Connery was a better Bond then Roger Moore. Every time a new movie would come to theater, Anthony could not wait to go see it with Charlie and Kevin. Not only that, but Charlie would take them back to see the movie more than once if they really like it. Two of their favorite movies were George Lucas's _Star Wars, _Randal Kleiser's _Grease _and Blake Edwards' _Revenge of the Pink Panther. _

It was late one weeknight and Anthony was over at Charlie's house, they had finished one of Charlie's masterpiece dinners and were now in the living room watching TV. An hour after dinner Charlie had gone up to his study leaving the two boys lounging in front of the large television. Anthony had moved from the couch to lying on the floor during the course of the evening, allowing Kevin to stretch out on the tan sofa.

"Your clock, is it correct?" Anthony asked Kevin as he looked up from the floor to a grandfather clock in the corner.

"Always." Anthony turned his head to the couch behind him and shared a knowing smile with Kevin. It was a quarter to nine and a rerun episode of _M*A*S*H_ just finished and the two boys sat in the living room with the glow of the television in the dark. But the smile faded from Anthony, if the clock was right, that meant that he had fifteen minutes left before he had to go home. His parents were coming home from a party at ten o'clock and he wanted to be in bed asleep before they got back.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Kevin asked breaking the silence.

The question kind of threw Anthony off for his mind was on thoughts of avoiding his drunken parents and it took him a moment before he responded. "Um, I don't know." He said truthfully, but a smile appeared back on his lips. "Maybe be the next 007."

"So an actor?"

"Nope, a real James Bond."

Kevin let out a laugh, "You're not British, James Bond is British." He pointed out.

"Well my mom is which makes me British." Anthony sat up and faced Kevin full on and noticed a matching smile on the older boy's face as well.

"Your name is too long, Anthony DiNozzo, it's not as catching as Bond. James Bond. And your last name is too Italian."

"And you think your name is any better Kevin Cornell?"

"Well actually it is but I rather be a doctor in the army, you know like Hawkeye."

Anthony noticed when Kevin spoke he was looking up at the ceiling with an expression of one million miles away. They sat in a silence that was very sober; Anthony thought on what Kevin said and wondered if his new friend would ever get the chance to become that doctor. The local news came on the television giving their depressing news of violence, deaths, crimes and every now and then the weather. But the two boys did not even hear the words that were coming from the low volume; because they were in their own depressing world. It wasn't until a commercial came on with loud music did the boys come out of their thoughts. Kevin looked down at Anthony and gave a small smile and waited for Anthony to smile back.

"I forgot to tell you, Grandpa said that if I get all my home schooling done and if I am well enough that I can attend high school in a year or two."

Kevin's sudden change in subjects threw Anthony way off. It took him a whole commercial break to get on the track that Kevin jumped to. "I still have three years I think. Do you think your grandpa could take us to see Star Wars again? That is a really cool movie?"

"Totally, like when Darth Vader and Obi-Wan meet and battle and Obi-Wan disappears."

"Or what about when he totally made that storm trooper say what he wanted to say; I so wish I could do that." Anthony said with excitement that Kevin started to share.

"What about when they were looking for Princess Lela and Han Solo started making conversation with a guard over the intercom. Or at the end-"

"When Luke blows up the Death Star?-"

"That was Awesome." The two boys said at the same time with big eyes and huge smiles as they broke into laughter.

"Well I don't think you boys like that movie enough to see it a third time." Charlie suddenly said with a smile. The boys jumped at his voice not knowing that he was even in the room.

"What are you taking about Grandpa that is the best movie ever!" Kevin stated as he turned around on the couch to face him.

"Yeah with all the special effects, there isn't a movie out there that even comes close!" Anthony added as he moved up on the couch to get closer to Charlie.

"I guess I have to take you two this weekend." The two boys let out a shout of joy. "Now its time for you to go home Anthony, gather up your stuff and I'll meet you by the door in five minutes, okay?" Charlie said stopping their little victory.

"Yes, sir." Anthony's voice dropped, he didn't want to go home. He got off from the couch and grabbed his shoes and jacket that were by the dining room table. He sat in one of the wooden chairs and proceeded to put his shoes on.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" Kevin asked still resting his arms and head on the back of the couch.

"I hope so." Before anyone could say anything else, Charlie walked into the room with keys in his hands.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he opened the door letting the cool night air come in. Anthony nodded and moved to the door. "I'll be back in a while Kevin, start getting ready for bed."

"Yes Grandpa." Kevin answered as he moved off the couch. "See you later Anthony."

"Bye Kevin." The young DiNozzo replied with a smile as he walked out the door with Charlie right behind.


	3. Facing It All

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between posts, this one was kinda hard to write...well that could be because I've been written the last two chapters instead :) Can't wait to post those, but still have one more chapter to write before I can. Also want thank those who reviewed...I really want to hear what people think about my take on Tony's childhood and the reason he is a movie buff....you know you want to leave a review :) They are like my happyness like Caf-Pow is to Abby**

**Chapter 3: Facing It All**

"_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through, forget 'em all  
'Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall,  
together we faced it all"_

With each passing month, the relationships of Anthony and Kevin grew into something more than just another childhood friendship. For two boys who came from completely different family trees, their ties were forming into a strong bond of brothers. Not to mention that Charlie was becoming more and more like a father to Tony then the one that shared his blood. The young DiNozzo would spend every waking chance to go over and spend time at Charlie's house. Whether they would spend the time watching shows on the television, eating the grandfather's amazing cooking or just hanging out, it just thrilled him to the bone. For as far as he was aware, he did not have his own family, he just lived with a house full of people. Every time that they would go out to see a new movie, or go out exploring the city, Tony would thank the God that Charlie and Kevin always prayed to, for that fateful day of running away and literally bumping into the old man.

It was a week in mid May when reality of his real family life caught up with Anthony once again. He was walking home from school, after waiting a half hour for one of the family staff to pick him up. By the time he made it to gated driveway, his throbbing feet were dragging on the stone path and he couldn't wait to change out of his school uniform and have some dinner. However as he reached the front porch, nothing could prepare him for what awaited behind that hand carved mahogany door. As he slowly opened the heavy door, Tony let out a hiccup of breath from the small shock of fear when he saw this father standing right in front of him. Anthony's little mind was racing trying to figure out what he might have done that would warrant his father to be waiting for him. A small part of him wondered if his dad was worried that it took him so long to get home, but he saw his father holding a glass of dark liquid with a single ice cube in it and knew that wasn't the case. Anthony Senior let out a breath and just like a cloud of cigar smoke, a nauseating smell that was always around his mother, filled the air around them. Tony's wide green eyes snapped up to meet his father's hazel ones and he saw something unfamiliar in them, but couldn't figure what it was.

Finally what seemed like forever DiNozzo Senior spoke, in an unemotional tone, "Your mother died, Junior. She drank herself to death it looks like."

Anthony's mouth dropped he wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but he knew his dad never made jokes. He watched as his father brought the drink to his lips and took a long slip of the stuff that he just clamed killed his mother. Before Anthony Senior lowered his now empty glass, Anthony turned and bolted down the drive way, running as far away from his father, from his house. No destination was planned in his head; Anthony just let his feet take him where ever they went. He did not stop running until his feet landed on the familiar grass of the Cornell's yard. The momentum that carried his body all the way here jetted him up the three cobble steps to the front door. Anthony ran the door bell, the elegant chimes were heard through the oak door but no foot steps came to open the door. His fist moved up and started to bang on the door when the brass door knob refused to open, and again no sign of anyone coming was made. Anthony slid down the porch wall; his backpack imbedding itself into his back was totally ignored as he pulled his knees to his chest. Fresh tears fell down his face as he buried it in his legs, his mind a jumbled mess trying to figure out where Charlie and Kevin were, what will happen now with his mom gone, too many things for a young boy to think about.

It was an hour later when a car pulled into the driveway, instantly Charlie and Kevin spotted the huddled mass off a young boy who they knew all too well. Part of Charlie wanted to rush over to Anthony and gather him in his arms, but Kevin needed help to walk to the house. While even though Kevin wanted to tell his grandpa to go ahead without him, he wanted to be by his friend's side just as bad. Kevin pushed past the pain of his recent chemotherapy treatment as Charlie helped him slowly to the front. As they moved closer to the door they could hear the soft whimpers coming from their visitor. Kevin used the wall and the door knob to support his frail body as Charlie dropped down to his knees and gently placed his hand on the crossed arm of Anthony.

"Tony, its Charlie, is everything okay? Are you hurt?" The old grandpa asked his voice filled with panic with worry.

Tony lifted his head, and though he couldn't respond, his quivering lip was enough to tell Charlie that he needed to get him inside as fast as possible. He'd worry about the details only after he knew that the young boy was safe in their home. Charlie handed the keys to his grandson before turning back to Tony.

Speaking more softly, as to try and hide his own fear, Charlie said "I need to help Kevin inside, can you walk on your own?" Charlie watched as Tony brought the back of his hand to his eye, wiping away tears as he nodded his head slightly. "Good." He smiled as he stood back up. He waited until Anthony did the same before moving to Kevin, and taking the fragile teenager in his arms and helped him in side.

Tony followed quietly behind the two family members to the living room. He stood just on the edge of the dark rug watching as Charlie eased Kevin onto the large couch. Normally he would be concerned about his friend's condition but tonight he could only think about one thing and was totally numb to anything else around him. Once Kevin was resting comfortably on the couch, Charlie walked over to the young guest frozen in the living room. He gently eased the backpack off the young boy before guiding him into the kitchen. The whole time Tony was totally unaware of the actions that ere happing around him. It was like Charlie was leading an empty shell of a person to the kitchen table, and the old man was finding it hard to keep his own tears from falling. Once Tony was safely seated at the table, Charlie went to the kitchen grabbing the tea pot, he filled it with water and placed it on the stove. As the water was heating up, he opened one of the cupboards and grabbed a coffee mug, before reaching into another one and pulled out a package of hot cocoa. The whole time Charlie was in the kitchen, he kept his eyes on the young boy who had tears still streaming down his face. When the hot beverage was made, Charlie took the mug and went to the table, setting it in front the boy, he took a seat beside him.

"Tony," Charlie called out softly as he placed a hand on the quivering shoulder "can you tell me what happened." When he got no response, he started to rub small circles on his back and that comforting action seemed to bring the young boy out of his state of shock. "What happened, Tony?" he tried again.

Tony's breathing became more staggered as he opened his mouth to respond. However it took quite a few moments before he could come up with words. "My, my mother, she," his breathing sped up as a new wave of fresh tears filled his eyes, "she died," as he said that last word, realization hit him again, and Tony let the tears fall with a sorrowed filled cry.

Charlie himself felt his own tears running down his checks unable to hold them back. He was about to speak but Tony managed to say some more. "He told me that she, that she drank her self to death."

"I'm so sorry Tony," Kevin said as he seemed to appear in the chair right beside him, tears running down his pale face. He mirrored his grandfather as Kevin put his hand on Tony's other shoulder. "I know it won't really help, but I know how you are feeling. Nothing we can say will bring your mother back, but at lest you still have your dad."

"No I don't!" Tony tried to shout but through the crying it just caused his voice to crack. "I don't have anyone, he's never around."

"Anthony DiNozzo," Charlie suddenly said with a stern voice, "don't you say that. You have Kevin and myself, you will never be alone. We will always be here for you."

Tony tired to sniffle back the tears, as he kept looking back and forth between the two people on either side of him. As he ran his sleeved arm across is nose he looked back to Charlie, "You promise?"

Charlie's face became more wrinkled as he smiled to the young boy, "You bet ya." He pulled Tony into a hug as he kissed his temple. "I love you."

Tony buried his face into Charlie's chest as he cried, but this time it wasn't for the loss of a mother but the fact that someone truly cared for him. Tony's young mind couldn't recall the last time anyone said those words to him. Charlie just held the ten year old boy in his arms, not wanting to let go until Tony was finished shedding his tears. But it seemed the more that he held him, the more Tony's body shook with a deep heartache cry. Kevin scooted his chair closer to the two, allowing himself to put his arms around his younger brother and rest his head on his back. When Kevin did this, Charlie moved his arms off Tony's back and wrapped them around the two boys. He could feel Kevin's weak body tremble under his hands as he too cried for his friend. Charlie shut his eyes and prayed quietly for the two boys in his arms, and that they would get healed in their brokenness.

No one knew how long they stayed like that, and Charlie did not care. The sobs and trembling faded away from and he could feel that the boy buried in his chest had cried himself to sleep. He padded Kevin on the shoulder signaling him to move and the grandson did so. Charlie gathered Tony in his arms before he stood up from the dinning room table and proceeded to carry the young boy to the guest room. Once he felt that Tony was comfortable, Charlie headed back down stairs to see is grandson still at the dinning room table, crying.

"What's wrong, Kevin?" Charlie asked quietly as he sat back down in his chair.

"I'm not going to here for Tony that much longer, am I grandpa?" Kevin asked as he looked up to his legal guardian.

Charlie let out a sad sigh. The doctors said that he would only have 5 years left, and that would be a miracle if he did. "Whenever it's your time to go, even my time, God will bring someone in Tony's life who will love him as much as we do. It might take him a while, but he'll know that he won't ever be alone. Now," Charlie stood up from the chair, "let's get you back to the couch, so I can call Tony's father to let him know where he is."

"Okay," Kevin slowly got up from the chair and with his grandfather's help, headed back to the living room couch.

As Kevin got settled on the couch, Charlie went to his study and found the phone number to Tony's house. When he got through, the butler passed the phone to which Charlie thought would be Tony's dad, but instead got his aunt. The woman who said she was a sister to Tony's mother, sounded relieved to know that her young nephew was alright, and had agreed with Charlie that it would be good for Tony to stay over a few days until the chaos in the house calmed down. It would be the day of the funeral, when Tony headed back home and during those few days at Charlie's house, no movies where watched.


	4. All Good Things

**Chapter 4: All good things…**

"_I remember when, We used to laugh,  
And now I wish those nights would last" _

Tony DiNozzo bit his lip in frustration as he forced himself to walk though the halls of the hospital. His heart was racing faster than the Eagle Five going plaid while his brain was still going at impulse trying to catch up. It wasn't for the fact that he ran all the way to the hospital from his fourth period math class, but instead it was from the message that he had gotten from Charlie. As Tony turned another corner, he had to use every muscle in his body to keep him from bolting down to the other end. Charlie was standing outside of an ICU room softly talking with a doctor. He's muscles shook as he stood painfully at the nurse's station giving them some privacy to talk. What seemed like an hour, but was only a minute, the doctor walked away and it only took the man four steps before Tony went over to Charlie. The closer he got, the more it took the sixteen year old from keeping his pace to a fast walk.

"It's not good Tony," Charlie said straight out as he slowly met him halfway. "The doctors don't expect Kevin to make it through the night."

Tony's eyes darted all over the wrinkled face of his best friend's guardian. "I don't understand, what happened? I thought he came down for another chemo treatment, he was fine yesterday," Tony's voice rising in volume with each word, as he was unable to hide the fear and panic. "He was getting better."

Charlie placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder and let out a defeating sigh. "I really can't tell you, Tony. No one knows why, it's just his time." go say your good-byes. I'm going to call some family so I'll be back in a bit."

Tony watched as Charlie walked away, but he did not move for a moment. He was just frozen in place trying to gather up his unsettling emotions. There was no way he wanted to spend his last time with Kevin crying, they had one to many moments of that already. Finally his feet started moving to the room, but a part of him tried to stop from entering the room for then it would be all real. Right when he crossed over the threshold his eyes locked on the frail body of his friend. There were tubes and wires entering and leaving his body, his skin was pasty and tinted with a light hit of yellow as it looked like it was just hanging of his bones. His sunken eyes were closed and Tony couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

"Kevin?" Tony called out as he moved slowly to the bed.

Blue eyes forced themselves opened and the weakest smile appeared. "Hey Ton, why aren't you in school?"

Tony forced a smile. "Got board, so I thought I'd hang out at a hospital to pick up some hot nurses."

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin tried to laugh but a string of couching came out instead. The mood changed in an instant, and Tony found it hard to keep his emotions in check. "Tony."

"Yeah," he found himself sitting down in a chair right by the bed.

"Can you promise me something?"

"That we'll go see the new Indiana Jones movie, I'm counting on it."

"No, that you'll take someone else and go see it. I know you too well Tony," Kevin looked at his sixteen year old brother. He thought a moment before continuing to speaking. "Let me put it in words that you'll understand. Friends are the magic pill and movies are the chocolate coating to make them go down easier," There was a pause before he added, "And the best part is you don't have to wait an hour to go swimming."

Tony broke out into a laugh at his twist of the movie quote, but it died down and tears filled his green eyes. "But seriously Tony, promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest, don't take reality to seriously. Life is your movie, don't let others direct it."

"I promise," They sat in silence for a few passing minutes, each one gathering their thoughts, "hey Kevin."

"Yeah Tony," Kevin replied tiredly as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Tony took a staggered breath trying to keep his emotion in check. "I'm," but failed miserably, "I'm really going to miss you," he said as his voiced cracked.

Kevin looked into Tony's red rimmed eyes with his own. "I know I'm going to miss you too. Heaven won't be as fun without you quoting movies every five minutes. Hey you better get back to class because you better get you ass into college."

"Always the big brother," Tony said bitter sweetly. He got up from the chair and started to head out but got stopped before the end of the bed.

"And Tony, take care of yourself. I better not see you in a very, very long time."

That was too much for Tony to take in, he wanted to cry out, tell Kevin that he could not promise that. That he didn't want to wait a life time before seeing him again. But as Tony looked at his friend for the last time, he knew that he would fulfill his brother's final request no matter how much it pained him. So Tony said the only thing that came into his mind, "As you wish."

Tony escaped the room without another word or look as he his feet quickly took him down the hall. His world was a blur as the repressed tears finally overflowed onto his cheeks. There was no way he was heading back to school today, or the rest of the week for that matter. Instead he found the nearest movie theater bought a ticket, he did not care what the title of the movie was or that it had already started. Tony just found a seat away from the handful of people and cried until the lights came on.

The funeral was small, family and friends were gathered in the funeral home's church. The casket was closed with a blanket of flowers covering the polished lid. A pastor spoke of life after death and read verses from a Bible. Anthony DiNozzo sat in the first row with Charlie by his side and stared at the expensive box that held the body of his friend. He was trying to not cry, he did enough of that in the movie theater, so he tuned out what the pastor was saying. Minutes had past till he felt a hand on his arm; Tony looked over at Charlie and was brought back to real life.

"You're up son," Charlie said softly.

Tony stood up from the wooden bench and headed up to the podium. He looked out at the sea of black clothes and red eyes and for a brief second wished that he didn't agree to give a eulogy or at lest had written one down on paper. However with one glance at the casket, the words came to mind and with a deep breath Tony spoke.

"Kevin Cornell and I met during the hard parts of our childhood where a friendship was formed that soon turned into a bond of brothers. He always knew that he would never reach his old age but that never stopped Kevin from living. He was part of the rebellion against the Empire, found the ark of the convenient, joined the police academy, learned from the great Mr. Miyagi, became a pirate king and showed people its okay to kick off your Sunday shoes. Movies were a way for him to escape the cancer and explore strange new worlds. But the world that Kevin loved the most was that of M*A*S*H 4077. When he was twelve Kevin told me that when he grew up he wanted to join the army and be a surgeon like Hawkeye Pierce. I remember an episode where Henry Blake told Hawkeye _"that there are certain rules in a war: Rule Number one is that young men die. And Rule Number two is that doctors can't change Rule Number one." _Kevin was fighting in a war, a war with cancer and sadly like Commander Blake, he too became a casualty. Farewell Kevin, but not good-bye."


	5. Timeless Classic

A/N: First, sorry for the long time between updates. Second it's the last chapter. It's set a few months before "Yankee White". And not only does this chapter kind of wraps up my story, but also my take on the reason why Gibbs was quoting Air Force One though the whole episode, and also in "Left for Dead" when Tony asked Gibbs if he could stay over at his house and Gibbs said "Do you remember what happened last time you stayed over?" So enjoy and please, please let me know what you think about it. I was kind of sad of the lack of review on the last chapter for it is my favorite one to write and actually I had that written before I even finished writing chapter one….Anywho! Enough talking…enjoy chapter five.

**Chapter 5: Timeless Classic**

"_Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us"_

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo slowly made his way up his apartment stairs. It was late Sunday night and he was just getting home after wrapping up a case that took almost a week for himself and his boss to solve. He was finishing his twenty third month with NCIS and for the first time could see himself staying with the Federal Agency for more than two years. Tony finally made it to his apartment with a smile, he hadn't seen the inside of his one bedroom place for longer than an hour and was really looking forward sleeping in his nice king size bed.

He closed the door with the bottom of his right foot as his hands were already clearing pockets of items. When the door singled that it was closed by making a loud th_unk_ noise Tony moved to his small dining room table where he placed all his items on the dark varnished wood. The NCIS agent then walked to the back of the apartment to his bedroom, turning on the small hallway light and pressing the play button on his answering machine.

"You have eight new messages. Message one sent on..." Tony listed to the messages as he started to change out of his clothes. Four of the messages were left by telemarketers, one was from the local movie rental letting him know this rented movies were do and two were from friends.

Tony was heading into the bathroom when the final message started to play. After the automatic voice gave the date of three days ago, an elderly woman's voice filled the apartment. "Anthony, it's Madeline," Tony stepped out of the bathroom at the woman's name with a confused smile. Maddie was Charlie's new wife, whom he married four years after Kevin's death. She was a sweet and kind as Charlie, but the confusion that appeared on his smile was from the tone of her voice, it was off somehow.

"There isn't a good way to say this, but Charlie died last night in his sleep…"

Tony stumbled back until his back slammed against the wall, his ears were filled with the sound of his heart beating which blocked out any of the funeral details. His mind could not process anything; he couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. Charlie could not be dead, that man was more of a father than his real one ever was. All of a sudden Tony felt boxed in, he needed to get out. He threw shoes on his bare feet and stuffed his pant pockets with his wallet and cell phone as he threw on a light sweater over his bare chest as he headed out to his car.

Tony pulled up to his boss' house, if it was any other night the young agent might think twice about inviting himself into the house let alone stepping foot across the white picketed fence. But he didn't care, he didn't even see it as his boss' house. He grabbed the six pack and the first season of M*A*S*H* and headed to the front door. Tony pushed the door bell, but no chimes were heard beyond the wooded door. He peered through the oval glass window in the upper half of the door, and saw a dark void. His knuckles rapped on the smooth wood, he saw no car but there was a garage, so there was hope. He looked down at his watch with a feeling that he was trying to suppress. It wasn't too late and what he knew of his boss was that he rarely slept. His heart started to race as his throat seemed to tighten. There wasn't anybody else he could go to and he didn't want to be by himself. He felt as if he was turning back into his thirteen year old self. His eyes started to burn but he shut them the moment he felt the sting. His knuckles went back to work on the door. There was no way he would allow himself to huddle on the porch like he did so many years ago, metaphorically speaking. He added more force in case his boss was in some far corner of the two story house.

"What the hell are you doing on my porch DiNozzo?" the Italian jumped around at this boss sudden and surprising gruff voice behind him.

"Oh hey boss, I thought you were already home," Tony stumbled out as he tried to gather himself. Gibbs' cold blue eyes seemed to look right through him before they moved down to the beer and DVD. "Yeah I was going to watch some episodes and thought you might like to as well. Because it's a great show, I mean who doesn't like M*A*S*H*?"

"Go home DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered as he pushed past the man and opened the door.

"It's only eleven thirty," Tony said as he followed Gibbs inside. The homeowner turned around and faced his agent who was now standing a few feet inside. His glare caused Tony to try and make his point before his boss would shoot him. "After the case I want to have a few beers and watch a great show with friends."

"Then go do that with them, I'm going to bed," Gibbs said as he made his way to the stairs that led to his bedroom as if enforcing his statement.

"All busy," Tony thought that he finally convinced his boss to let him stay when the seasoned agent stopped mid stride. However, it was the desperate plea that was barely heard over those two words that caused Gibbs to stop.

Once again Gibbs turned and faced his guest, and for a brief second saw a look that Gibbs had never seen on his face before it was covered up by this toothy smile. Gibbs studied the smile for a moment which didn't reach his green eyes that held a hit of red around them. Something was wrong with his only agent and Gibbs was finally determined enough to figure out what it was.

"Don't have a DVD player," Gibbs finally said.

The smile dropped as surprised took over the young man's face. "You don't have a DV- how could you not have one?"

Gibbs had to bite back a smirk. "TV's too old," before Tony could say something, he added, "But I do have one of those VCR do-dads," he gestured to the corner of the living room where a tub box television stood on a small cabinet.

"Well that's a start," Tony said with an uneasy sigh as he walked towards the ancient thing. He placed the DVD and beer on the small coffee table as he went closer to inspect it. "Got any movies?"

"In the cabinet."

Tony crouched down to the small wooden cabinet, his weight balanced on the balls of his feet. He opened the two doors and smiled at the handful of old VHS tapes. He thumbed though the cardboard cases until one caught his eye.

"Nice, you own Air Force One. Harrison Ford as President James Marshall," he waved the VHS up as he pivoted on his feet to face Gibbs slightly. Tony turned back to the TV and began looking at the back cover. "Harrison Ford is freaking amazing. I mean this guy was Han Solo and Indiana Jones."

At the mention of Indiana Jones, Gibbs watched as the movie enthused agent's shoulders slumped forward and his head dropped down. For the nearing two years that he worked with him, Gibbs never would have thought that a name of a movie character would have this of a negative effect on him. Tony folded down to the floor, taking his weight off his feet and placed it on his knees. He never did go see that Indiana Jones movie, even though he promised Kevin. When it came to theaters, Charlie kept trying to invite him to see it, but Tony always changed it to another movie. The two of them never saw it together and now they'll never will.

DiNozzo snapped back into reality when he heard the old floor boards creak as Gibbs moved toward the couch. He grabbed a beer out of the cardboard carrier as he took a seat on the out dated cushions. "Don't have all night, DiNozzo."

"Right, on it boss," DiNozzo said now back to the present. He slid the VHS out of its sleeve and injected it into the player. "When was the last time you've seen this movie?" he asked as he joined his boss on the couch.

"When I bought it," was all he said.

"Right," Tony grabbed a beer as the opening credits started. As Harrison Ford's name appeared in the blue letters, Tony started talking again. "Did you know that the president's character was originally written for Kevin Costner, but he was already committed to The Postman? I like Costner; he did The Untouchables and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, but Ford is an awesome President Marshall."

"DiNozzo, shut up already."

Tony smiled as he leaned deeper into the couch as the credits faded into the movie. "Those parachutes wouldn't be white," he turned his head as he commented to Gibbs, but seeing piecing blue eyes glaring back at him. Tony turned his head back to the TV.

The two men stayed quite for the rest of the movie, however as well as watching Air Force One get taken captive; Gibbs kept an eye on the man sitting next to him. He could tell that the young agent was not watching the movie by the way his eyes stared almost unblinking at the screen and how the green eyes seemed to reflect the images instead of absorbing them. And there was the fact that he had five beers before the end of the movie.

As the credits started to roll, Gibbs waited for Tony to make the first movie of getting up, but he made no intentions on doing so. Gibbs was about to say something when the TV started to flicker before turning into black. That seemed to bring the guest back into the living room.

"What the hell, why did you turn it off?" Tony said demanding an answer.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the sudden crankiness. "The remote is by you."

Tony looked quickly for the brick sized remote. When he found it he pressed the red power button and waited for the TV to turn back on, but it never did. He pressed the button repeatedly before standing up and headed directly over to the old television to turn it on manually. But as he pressed the button nothing happened.

"Guess it finally died," Gibbs said with no emotion. "At least it died after the movie."

"What are you talking about? The movie isn't over," Tony responded with an edge. "The credits were still rolling and you can't say you've seen a movie if you leave before the light come on."

The two men stared at each other before Gibbs replied, "The lights were never off, DiNozzo."

The Italian blinked a couple times as if processing the information. It took a few seconds before Tony broke into a smile as he headed back to the couch. "You know when you go see a movie in the theaters?" Tony looked at Gibbs which made him add, "Well maybe you don't."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs started a bit annoyed, "just because I don't have a DVD doesn't mean I have never seen a movie in the theaters."

"Sorry boss, but back to the point, people always leave the moment the credits start. But you never know what could be behind all those names or if there is a little scene in the end especially with the movies now a days," Tony stopped as he finished off his beer. "I remember this one time we were at a late night showing of Star Wars: A New Hope, it was like the third time we saw it. Anyways movie's over and everyone heads out, expect me and Kevin. We sat there watching all the names fly by as we listened to the amazing score and talked about the movie. Then all of a sudden the lights come on not even half way through, the employees wanted to hurry up and clean so they could go home."

Tony let out a drunken chuckle at the recalling memory before continuing his story. "Kevin and I flipped out, we start yelling them to turn the lights back off because it wasn't over. They didn't and the two of us got into this argument with the staff explaining to them why the movie wasn't over. When Charlie came to pick us up, he had a long talk with the manager, giving him a more grown up explanation then us just repeating, "It's not over yet because there is still movement and music on the screen." Luckily we went there so often and Charlie's expectation was good enough that the manger made sure that the lights stayed off until the film reel was empty."

"That must have been one good expectation, what did he tell them?" Gibbs asked as he felt that he was getting to the real reason he was here.

"The lights brought us back to reality, a place that we never wanted to be," Tony's voice dropped from his enthused story telling.

"When did Kevin die?"

There was a brief look of shock on Tony's face before it faded away, "My junior year in high school."

Now it was Gibbs' turn to be shocked, he thought that his friend just recently died by the way he was talking. But Tony was too deep in his thoughts to see the rare look on his boss' face.

"I never understood how he did it, how they both did it. Charlie never showed it, Kevin, he would get this look once in a while when he would talk about the future. There was only one time he fully broke down, well in front of me. But all those years it seemed that they were more focused on keeping my head above water then their own family problems. Even after Kevin died, Charlie would call me to make sure I was doing okay. He would come to all my games, my graduation; I was even his best man when he finally remarried after eighteen years. But no matter what, Charlie and I would go to the movies at lest once a month. And now…"

Gibbs watched quietly as Tony tried to hold back tears and failed miserably on regaining his composer. A tear slid down the young agents check as he quickly stood up and put distance between himself and Gibbs. "Well thanks for the movie, its late and I should be getting home," Tony grabbed the M*A*S*H DVD and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow afternoon."

Gibbs got up and swiftly intercepted Tony from the door. "Where the hell are you going?" he demanded in a tone that meant business yet held no anger.

Tony looked at his boss with an expression of one who just heard a foreign language, "Home."

"The hell you are. I should kick your ass for even thinking about driving home after having five beers."

"What are you talking about, I only had one," but the look on the former Marine's face caused Tony to glance back over to the coffee table where he saw one empty bottle where Gibbs sat and five gathered over on his side.

"I have a guest room upstairs," Gibbs informed as he went towards the stairs, not even waiting for Tony to follow. But the guest was just a few steps from his six. "Room's here," Gibbs said pointing to the first door on the right, "bathroom is the last room on the left."

"Thanks boss," Tony said as he entered the guest room just as Gibbs entered his across the hall.

It was a little past three when Gibbs woke up to the sound of the guest room door opening slowly. He rolled over with a slight grumble, he couldn't recall the last time he had a guest over; he had gotten use to the ultra quiet. So when the wooden floor boards creaked under pressure it was like a piano dropping. Thinking that Tony was heading to the bathroom, Gibbs tried to go back to sleep. But the creaking wood moved down the stairs and away from the bathroom. This caused the NCIS agent to sit up and follow the fading sounds. He was preparing to jump up thinking that Tony might be trying to leave, but after a few minutes and no sound of the front door opening or a car engine starting, it caused the agent to get out of bed anyways. Gibbs descended down to the slightly lighter room, as the huge glass windows in the living room allowed the moon light and the light from the street lamps to shine though. He stood at the base of the stairs scanning the area for Tony, but he did not have to look long for the soft clank of a glass cup hitting a wooden table was heard from the dinning room. Gibbs turned to the right towards the kitchen but stopped halfway when he spotted Tony sitting on the far side of the dinning table with a bottle of bourbon half way empty in front of him.

"They had a table almost like this one," Tony said suddenly as his hand moved slowly over the smooth varnished wood. "I was always excited when we ate on it; he made the greatest food on the planet, never had a pizza that came close to his homemade ones."

Gibbs moved in a little closer to the table, Tony spoke softly and he could hear the alcohol lace his speech. Tony's green eyes were blood shot and had heavy bags under them; he could tell that the guest had not gotten a wink of sleep in the past couple hours. Gibbs watched as Tony took another swig of the whiskey, as if it was water and not an 80 proof drink. He will definitely feel it later, Gibbs noted.

"He always said grace before every meal, and every time he would pray from me. I never had anyone ever pray for me before," Gibbs listened as it became harder for Tony to speak, as raw emotion started to come out with each word. "All those years I wondered why he did so much for me. Was it because he couldn't do anything to save Kevin, and thought he could then save me?" Tony threw back what bourbon was left in his glass, "He promised me that he will always be there for me, he," Tony couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He folded his arms on top of the table and buried his head in them. "Now I have no one," he spoke, his voice muffled by his arms.

Gibbs sat down in the chair next to him, Gibbs own eyes started to water at the own recalling of his loss. Gibbs allowed Tony a few moments to cry knowing how it helps. There was no loud weeping, just the soft sniffles and the quivering back. Gibbs reached over and moved the bottle and glass away from the broken man. He then placed his hands on his table, interlocking his fingers together.

"Tony, how long have you work for me?" Gibbs asked his voice soft. The rare tone in his voice caused his agent to lift his head just high enough to see his boss above is arms.

DiNozzo cleared his throat, but it still cracked when he answered, "almost two years."

"Then you should know that anyone who is apart of my team, I'll always have their backs," Gibbs said as he looked straight into those green eyes.

"You mean that?"

Gibbs' graying eyebrows lowered as his face wrinkled into one of his stares. "DiNozzo," he let out an exhale of breath, "if I didn't, I would have thrown you out on your ass the moment you stepped foot into my house."

Tony sat up as he wiped his hands over his eyes, drying the tears. Some of his brown hair fell in front of his face; he ran his hand through the hair pushing the few strands back in place.

"It's late," Gibbs said as he stood up taking the almost empty bottle of whiskey, "and you have paperwork to do before you leave."

"Leave?" Tony asked with a face that held confusion and Gibbs couldn't miss the panic in his eyes.

"For the funeral and personal time," he clarified.

"Right," he said with relief, "thank you Gibbs."

"Now get your ass moving, I want to get _some_ sleep from what's left of the night," his boss barked and Tony couldn't help but smile at the second 'B' Gibbs was pulling, but in truth their was no malice in his tone.

Tony slowly stood up but still had to hold onto the table as his world started to spin, finally feeling the effects of all the alcohol he had consume. He could feel the blue eyes study him, "I'm fine."

Gibbs kept a close eye on his partner just in case he needed to catch him if he fell. Sure the young agent said he was fine, but he was far from it both physically and emotionally.

Tony was able to keep himself vertical as he climbed back up the stair to the room offered to him. As Tony climbed back into bed he had a tired smile on his face knowing Gibbs was still watching him get settled from the door frame. All those years, Charlie had watched over him, always calling to check up on him, holding true to his promise of always being there for him. Even though he was now gone, Gibbs hadn't rejected him but rather he looked out for him instead.

Tony still wasn't alone, '_I guess his prayers did come true'._

Gibbs watched as his Probie finally fall asleep so he trudged off to bed himself. Tony was certainly different from many other young men he had tried to train over the years, but this one was special. Tomorrow was already upon them but Gibbs paid no mind to the birds chirping outside his window. For they could come in late to work, he was the boss anyways.


End file.
